


stupid in love

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [26]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Crack, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: polyamory is great and all but you really rack up a lot of pairs of underwear





	stupid in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallchittaphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/gifts).



> for my fav jungkunhei shipper, ily jas

"who bought these?"

unsurprisingly, neither jungwoo or yukhei turn to look at kun, too enthralled by jungwoo's match of overwatch. yukhei hums as if that'll somehow answer his question. note: it doesn't.

kun sighs, walks further into the living room and drops himself onto the small poof just next to the sofa, leaning his head against the armrest. he watches jungwoo play and he notes that jungwoo is getting good enough with a playstation controller to be picking genji even in competitive matches before he gets too bored and leans over to poke yukhei's leg. the way he jumps is cute, kun can't help but think.

"what?" yukhei asks and kun lifts up his left arm, brandishing the brand new pack of underwear like he was a prison guard holding up contrabond that they'd found in a inmates cell. yukhei just tilts his head in confusion.

"did you buy these?" yukhei looks blankly at him for a second before shaking his head quickly. kun sighs. "so i guess they're yours then jungwoo."

jungwoo splutters a little, involved enough in the conversation to know that he's being accused of something but he's not sure what of. kun waits until he dies and then he shakes the underwear packet in the air to catch his attention. "these. did you buy them?"

"no?" jungwoo answers though he doesn't sound very convincing. kun doesn't have time to ask him anything more though because his respawn time is up and jungwoo's attention is already gone as he dashes out of the spawn and moves back towards the point. yukhei also turns back to the tv and he woops loudly, arms swinging up when jungwoo manages to get a triple kill with his dragon blade.

kun realises that he isn't gonna get anywhere whilst the match is still running so he slumps back onto the poof and he watches as jungwoo fights to capture point b. normally he hates watching other people playing games but jungwoo is muttering under his breath about how much he hates temple of anubis and yukhei is wooing and booing whenever necessary, like jungwoo's own personal cheerleader.

eventually the game ends. jungwoo's team wins (but only just - it was in overtime for a whole minute) and he smiles smugly at yukhei as his rank goes up and tips over into platinum. "hah, i told you that i'd get out of gold before you did."

"shut up, you've been playing way more than me recently. it only makes sense that you would beat me."

"i don't care, i still won the bet we had." yukhei groans and jungwoo lets out a pretty evil chuckle and kun chimes in with a confused sound which catches both of their attention. "we bet that whoever got out of gold first would get a special _reward_ , if you catch my drift."

kun gasps in fake offense. "um, how come i wasn't involved in this bet then."

"because honey, you're never gonna get out of gold," yukhei replies calmly, patting kun's knee as if that's somehow going to mend his hurt feelings. kun decides to drag it out just because of that, gasping again before lifting a hand up to pretend clutch at his heart.

"first one of you buys more underwear and now you have the nerve to insult my overwatch prowess. why am i dating either of you?" kun asks and jungwoo smiles like the little ball of sunshine that he is. "because you love us."

â€œnope, my love has been taken off the table. i am retracting all my love."

this time it's jungwoo's turn to gasp. "but what about us? what about everything we've been through."

"did you just quote high school musical?" yukhei interrupts, looking more than a little incredulous at jungwoo's antics.

"um how could you ask me that. of course i quoted high school musical. that film series is modern art in film form, i swear."

the two of them then spiral off down a tangent that kun thinks is about the realism of high school musical but he isn't really paying attention, too busy thinking about all the bad things he's done in his life that have brought him to this point. he groans to himself, sliding further down the poof until he eventually flops down onto the floor. even then, neither of his boyfriends notice him so kun takes drastic action and sticks his leg up to kick at yukhei.

the younger boy yells as kun's foot collides with his knee, stopping jungwoo in his tracks too, and they both turn to stare at kun. yukhei looks hurt but jungwoo just looks confused. really confused. "why are you on the floor?"

"who bought this underwear?" kun asks in response. neither of them answer and kun stomps his feet against their carpeted floor. "seriously where did this underwear come from? we already have so much for christs sake. i swear it's been a whole goddamn year since i wore a pair of my own boxers and not some of yours."

yukhei laughs at his little outbreak, all loud and obnoxious and entirely like himself, but jungwoo at least tries to muffle his snickering and kun appreciates that. "why are you so upset about having so much underwear? surely it's a good thing because we never run out, even on wash day," jungwoo says, voice a little uneven as he tries to stop himself from laughing.

"because, because," kun pauses. "okay i don't really know why i'm upset but the important thing is that i _am_ upset. so, do what boyfriends do. fix it."

jungwoo hums contemplatively. yukhei's still laughing.

"what if i offer to remove both the underwear you are holding and the pair you're wearing. and then we can do some fun stuff which involves no underwear." kun hums at the suggestion, pretending to consider it, even tilting his head from side to side (as well as he can whilst still being flopped down on the floor). "i'll throw in a yukhei for your troubles. also underwearless." yukhei hums in approval of his involvement.

"i think i can agree to these terms. but on one condition," kun says and jungwoo nods his head, prompting him to continue. "we stop buying non-special underwear for at least a couple months. our draw in the bedroom is literally overflowing."

"we can arrange that," jungwoo purrs and then he's stepping up off the couch and dropping to his knees to crawl over kun. he grabs the pack of underwear from his hand and throws it off somewhere into the apartment, hitting something that fortunately doesn't sound breakable. "so, do you want to take up my offer now or later."

kun grabs his collar, pulling jungwoo down so that their lips are just brushing and the he smiles. "right now please."

**Author's Note:**

> i moved into my halls of residence today !!!!! i'm now an official uni student !!!!!!!!! and i bought all my donghyuck things with me to decorate my dorm huehuehue


End file.
